Una noche de Verano
by April Black Lupin
Summary: Hola...! Este es un extraño one-shot que se me ocurrió hace poco y que decidí mostrar por... loqueras.! Pasen y lean mis incoherencias..!


Hola…! Este es un one shot muy incoherente que se me ocurrió hace unos días acerca de una pareja sobre la que quería escribir un fic completo. No creo que lo haga pero… al menos Eve estará publicada en algo xP.

Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de la saga de Harry Potter y con esto no estoy haciéndome rica así que… No demanden...!

**Una Noche Extraña.**

A último momento decidió subir un piso más, hacia donde se encontraban las habitaciones principales. Se detuvo frente a la puerta que tenía escrita la palabra _"Sirius"_, se mordió el labio inferior deseando saber que se escondía en esa habitación y fijo su mirada en el nombre de nuevo, le tomó solo un segundo decidir lo que haría.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró con lentitud, al entrar en la habitación Eve no pudo hacer nada más que aguantarse la risa, ya que a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver el decorado y según lo que veía, al muchacho disfrutaba de ver rabiar a su madre. Se acercó a la cama tratando de no hacer ningún ruido ya que el muchacho estaba dormido; se arrodillo frente a él para ver mejor su rostro y en los labios de la chica apareció una sonrisa al verlo tan relajado, sin una gota de la frialdad que ya era tan usual en el joven Black.

Se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior, cosa que repetía cada vez que una duda existencial surgía en ella, y se preguntó si lo que pensaba era una locura; probablemente recibiría un regaño de parte de su madre, pero estando ahí tan cerca no podía resistirse, ¿Qué mas daba si quizás nadie llegara a enterarse?.

Inhaló una vez para luego acercarse lentamente a Sirius y cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, cerró los ojos y unió sus labios con los de él. Su primer beso, que aunque fue bastante casto para lo que ella esperaba, no dejo de gustarle y es que ¿Cómo iba a no serlo si se lo había dado a la persona con la que soñaba desde que tenia memoria?

Se separó de él con una sonrisa pero al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar echarse hacia atrás asustada ya que Sirius la veía sorprendido desde la cama con sus azules ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Se sentía tremendamente avergonzada y así se levanto con rapidez del suelo y se apresuró a salir de la habitación, pero la voz del chico la detuvo.

-Espera- lo escucho decir para luego darse media vuelta, él se levanto y se paro frente a ella. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le preguntó.

-Lo lamento tanto- murmuró Eve con la mirada baja, él le tomó el mentón y la hizo verlo a los ojos. De pronto él fue quien unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso, un beso que podría denominarse como brusco. Dejó a la muchacha pegada contra la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida por lo que pasaba y sin saber realmente que hacer.

Él la dejo de besar y la sintió temblar, vio extrañado a la muchacha ya que, en su opinión, ese beso era lo que ella deseaba.

-¿No te gustó?- le preguntó, a lo que Eve negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No es eso...- le dijo apenada viendo al suelo, soltó un suspiro y levantó la cabeza para volver a ver a Sirius – Estoy segura de que cualquier muchacha estaría encantada- le aclaró en voz baja. – El problema es… que no se como hacerlo- Eve sintió sus mejillas arder ante aquella declaración, mientras que el chico soltaba una risita, reprendiéndose mentalmente por lo que había hecho.

-Supongo que lo hice mal entonces- le dijo sonriendo y en ese momento fue ella quien lo vio extrañada.

Sirius la vio fijamente a los ojos, haciéndola sentir incomoda de momento y luego se acerco a ella sin dejar de sonreír. Acercó su rostro al de ella y pronto sus labios se unieron, Sirius abrió levemente su boca para atrapar el labio superior de la chica quien luego abrió también su boca dejando que Sirius profundizara el beso; por primera vez algo lograba que Eve sintiera que su cuerpo quemaba y nuca pensó que anhelaría tanto la cercanía con Sirius. Por instinto, enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho y se dejó llevar haciendo que su lengua jugueteara con la de él, quien decidió enredar sus manos en su cintura, haciéndola sentir como nunca antes. Se detuvieron de pronto y con las frentes juntas, rieron sin entender como habían terminado en eso.

-Hogsmeade- murmuró Sirius y ella sonrió abiertamente. Con que esa era la manera de llamar la atención de Sirius.

-Hogsmeade- repitió ella para luego soltarlo. –Es tarde- murmuró poniendo una mano en el picaporte, él se le quedó viendo sin saber que decir.

-Buenas noches- le dijo sin encontrar otra despedida, se separo de ella, Eve le dedicó una ultima sonrisa y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Sirius se sentó en la cama, sin entender muy bien como había terminado besando a la chica y se asustó un poco al ver que la puerta se abría de nuevo.

-Gracias- le soltó Eve asomándose para luego irse de nuevo.


End file.
